


Late

by anemptymargin



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss Meme Howard/Raj](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2090) by jh_july001. 



> For my kiss_bingo card prompt, “face:forehead.” Totally and completely inspired by the super cute art of jh_july001.

It was early on a Saturday morning; the fall had brought in the somewhat less hot temperatures and a mild breeze in from the North - ideal for a little bit of practice with the new fighter Howard had finally received in the mail. “You’re late.” He didn’t bother looking up as he knotted off his string, ensuring everything was firmly in place - the park was nearly empty until closer to noon and it was highly unlikely just anyone would even bother stopping to talk to someone who was clearly busy doing something important. At least, that sounded like a good enough reasoning.

“I slept in, so sue me.” Raj shrugged, his shadow hovering just over the small kite on the grass. “I like your new prey… it’s cute.”

“I’ll show you cute…” Howard retorted, pushing up on his feet, unwinding the line. “The Black Cat will rule the park.”

Raj laughed, “I’m sure you will - until I drive your defenseless little kitty into a tree.”

Determined, Howard launched his new prize fighter - letting it soar up to height before turning to watch his friend’s kite already poised for the battle. It was a long fight, and sure enough… when all was said and done poor Black Cat had been driven into a redwood, thankfully with less damage than his pride. At least if he had to lose it was to Raj, he’d taught him everything he knew about flying and as it usually went the master had become the pupil. “No fair. I’m still feeling this one out… first time doesn’t count.” Howard sat heavily on a bench, assessing the minimal damage before spooling his twine.

“I don’t know dude, I’m pretty sure the first time always counts.” Raj stepped directly in front of him, shifting from one foot to the other. “In fact, I’m pretty sure the first time is all you ever get.”

Howard groaned, frowning a moment before Raj’s smile once more turned up the corners of his lips. “That was low, Koothrappali. Insults to my sexual prowess can only mean you’ve been hanging out with Leonard again.”

Raj shrugged. “I have to do something, it’s not like you’re ever there anymore. Not like you actually care what I’m doing or who I’m with.”

“Don’t say that…”

“It’s true. When was the last time you called me just to say ‘Good Morning’?”

“I don’t… it’s not like…” Howard groaned again, licking his lips as he tried to sort out his thoughts. “Bernedette…”

“I know, I know… Bernedette… Bernedette…” Raj shook his head, “You have better priorities now.”

“You make me sound like an asshole.” Howard replied defensively, “It’s not like I don’t want to be with you - there’s just only so much time…”

Raj let out a somewhat disgusted sigh, setting his kite down beside Howard’s. “Fine, I’m sorry… I just sort of miss the way things were.” He paused, and then steered away from the topic; “You want to ride back with me or will I be meeting you there?”

“Actually… about that…”

Raj sighed. “Fine, fine. I get it. Will we at least be getting together for our movie?”

“Probably not.”

“That’s when I get my prime cuddle time!” Raj groaned, muttering something Howard couldn’t make out. “When do we get our time, Howard?”

“We have our time now, right?” Howard shrugged, reaching out to take his friend by the hands. “Come on, it’ll work out.”

“No it won’t. This will end badly.” Raj let Howard pull him forward until he was sitting across the smaller man’s lap. “I just don’t like any of this. We’re pulling apart.”

“I just gotta work things out, Raj… you know how it is. I’ll come by tonight, I’m sure she’ll understand.” Howard flashed a smile, hoping he was telling the truth.

“Tonight?” Raj pursed his lips, looking quite stern for a brief moment before letting it melt into a gentle smile. “I just can’t stay angry with you.”

“I know.” Howard chuckled, leaning in closer.

Gently, Raj pressed a kiss against his friend’s forehead - the moment feeling a bit too natural to be anything but. “I just sort of wish we could be like before you had a girlfriend.”

“What, like an old married couple?” Howard let his head rest against Raj’s solid chest - enjoying the steady rise and fall almost as much as the comfortable weight in his lap.

“In a mostly heterosexual way.”

“Mostly, what’re you trying to tell me something?”

Raj inhaled slowly, then answered; “No, of course not.”

Howard rubbed his face into the tight knit of the familiar sweater vest, wondering if it was even something that had to be said. Sure, it was kind of weird… but not like it was anything new. “Mostly.”

***END***

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
